ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Max (character)
Ultraman Max (ウルトラマンマックス - Urutoraman Makkusu) was the first Ultraman after the events of Ultraman Powered to reference the original universe. History 'Ultraman Max' Coming to Earth to restore balance around the universe Ultraman Max, a being from Nebula M78, observed Earth and found a suitable human host named Kaito Toma. After saving Kaito, Max began to fight monsters from Earth's past and invaders from space that wanted the destruction of either humans or the planet itself with DASH fighting along side him. After his fight with Zetton Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior, gave Max the Max Galaxy, a weapon that saved Max many times afterwards and also destroy his old archenemy Gilfas. Months later Delos threatened war with Earth and Max did not interfere because it was against the rules of his home world of Nebula M78 to interfere with wars between civilizations. However, Kaito proved his humanity after saving Mizuki from a near death experience, making Delos change his mind and call off war, allowing Max to attack his super weapon Giga Basark. Max lost to Giga Basark and turned to stone after seperating Kaito from his body, but DASH revived the hero using the Max Galaxy. After a short assault Max destroyed Giga Basark and left Earth with Xenon back to Nebula M78. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen knew this, they all -with Ultraman Max along them- went towards Belial to fight him. Max was defeated by Belial after receiving a few hits from the Giga-Battlenizer. Even after all the long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Max returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Ultraman Max as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Powers/Abilities *Max Cannon: Max raises the max spark on his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam *Max Sword: Like Ultra seven, Max can throw the sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, it is controlled telekinetically **Max Sword Alter Shot: Max can cause his Max sword to multiply into a flock of blades decimating an opponent *Max Galaxy: Max can summon this bracelet weapon, it can form a blade, fire a beam more powerful than the Max Cannon and with more diverse effect than simple destruction, but its primary purpose is to deliver solar energy to max *Icing Wave: Max can generate a blue wave of energy to put out flames *Speed: Known as the fasted warrior of M78, Max can acclerate to blinding speeds *Telekinesis: Max can move things with his mind, usually with an arm outstretched *Barrier: Max can create the curtain style barrier used by the Original Ultraman and many other M78 warriors **Spark Shield: Max can create a circular shield of swirling energy with his hands to stop ambushing enemey attacks *Size Increase: Max can increase his size to as big as 357 meters. *Multiply: Max can create multiple duplicate of himself, all with the same powers *Triple Finish: Max can jump into the air, curl up, an spin fast enough to fire three homing beams at once that will kill monsters in one hit. *Travel Sphere: Like most Ultras, Max uses a transport sphere to travel the universe, it was his method of transport when he first arrived on Earth Relationships *Ultraman Xenon: Superior Transformation ' Max Spark': A gold and silver trinket presented to Kaito by Ultraman Max himself. When needing to transform, Kaito pulled out the Max Spark, which glistens with legs and places the Max Spark on his left forearm. Afterwards, the crest and color timer of Max's would appear and the transformation into Max proceeds. Trivia *Ultraman Max's voice actor, Kazuya Nakai, also voiced Roronoa Zoro in the One Piece Anime & Bryan Fury in the Tekken Franchise. *Ultraman Max is the only good Ultra whose signature Ultra-styled beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right. Previously Evil Tiga fires his Dark Zeppelion Ray from his left forearm, an inverse to Tiga's right forearm. *Ultraman Max's face was made to resemble Ultraseven's & Ultraseven 21's (who is base on Ultraseven) because he is based on Ultraseven but with elements attributed with the original Ultraman (such as a color timer). *Max's monsters & stories was based on Ultraman 1966. *Max's color timer rings is a reused Ultraman Tiga's & Ultraman Cosmos's color timer. *Ultraman Max is the only main Ultra to not be a protagonist of a film, instead only appearing as a cameo. See also *Kaito Touma - Ultraman Max's Human Host *Ultraman Max (series) - Ultraman Max's debut and star series Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes